I can t take ir any more
by EmmaRosseGleek
Summary: En su ultimo año de en la preparatoria, Kurt siente ya no puede aguantar más los maltratos, pero se mantiene firme por su familia y amigos. Cuando se da cuenta que ya ni siquiera puede contar con ellos, no hay nada que lo retenga en ese infierno
1. Chapter 1

Kurt estaba cansado.

Día tras día era ridiculizado por sus compañeros de la preparatoria. Sus "amigos" lo ignoraban, no lo tomaban en cuenta en el coro, no conversaban con él en público para que no fueran acosados junto con él. Finn, su nuevo hermanastro, se avergonzaba de él y no tenía problemas en decírselo. Pero lo peor era su padre.

Burt se esforzaba por apoyar a su amado hijo, pero Kurt se daba cuenta de que le molestaban sus maneras, que le gustaría que cambiara su forma de ser, que le incomodaba hablar con él sobre música y las obras que Kurt tanto amaba. Más de una vez Kurt sintió como su corazón se rompía al ver a su padre reírse junto a Finn, mientras veían un partido de futbol americano. Kurt intentaba sentarse con ellos para disfrutar un tiempo con ellos, pero fue recibido con miradas extrañadas y un silencio incomodo que solo se terminaba cuando él se iba.

"Solo faltan un par de meses", pensaba Kurt mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, "un par de meses y me podre largar de este infierno"

Justo en ese momento sintió como era empujado contra los casilleros y su hombro se estrellaba contra el metal.

"¡Cuidado, homo! Verdaderos hombres van por acá" le gritó Karofky, mientras todos los estudiantes se reían de Kurt, que había quedad tirado en el suelo se empezaba a parar.

Kurt vio de reojo como Mercedes y Tina lo miraban en el suelo y empezaban a caminar en otra dirección, sin si quiera una mirada de simpatía.

"Muy divertido, me parto de la risa" dijo Kurt mientras se paraba adolorido "No cuento como hombre porque soy gay. Brillante. Dime David, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomo inventar el comentario? Porque estoy seguro que tuvo que haber sido un trabajo en equipo, no se te pudo haber ocurrido solo" dijo Kurt arreglando la mochila sobre su hombro, mirando al grupo de futbol americano con odio, se alegro de que por lo menos no hubiera nadie del club glee entre ellos.

Las risas se apagaron y Karofky dio un paso hacía Kurt, pareciendo una montaña frente al pequeño cuerpo de Kurt.

Otra cosa que diferenciaba a Kurt de todos sus compañeros era su delicada contextura. Siempre había sido más delgado que el resto, y no había crecido mucho en los últimos años, mientras que todo el resto había dado sus estirones de la adolescencia.

"¿Qué insinúas, maricón?" le pregunto Karofky hirviendo de rabia, mientras que sus compañeros a su espalda hacían crujir los nudillos y miraban a Kurt amenazantes.

"Que son un grupo de idiotas incapaces de pensar" dijo Kurt igual de enojado. Ya no le importaba mucho lo que le hicieran, no importaba que dijera o no dijera, siempre terminaba con un par de moretones.

"Tú te la buscaste" dijo Karofky antes de hacerle un gesto a un par de compañeros, que tomaron a Kurt por los brazos y se lo llevaron al campo de futbol.

Por los siguientes quince minutos Kurt fue golpeado y insultado, por la forma en que hablaba, en la forma que se vestía, su voz y su sexualidad. Todo esto termino con una avalancha de slushies.

Una vez que se fueron, Kurt se paro con mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

Ya no tenía ropa para cambiarse, dado a que era la segunda vez que le arrojaban la bebida congelada, así que tuvo que ir al coro con la ropa que llevaba puesta, sus dientes castañeando por el frio.

Cuando finalmente llego a la sala de coro, todos sus compañeros estaban allí.

"Kurt ya era hora que llegara… Oh, Kurt. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?" le preguntó Mister Shue, al ver en que su estudiante entraba a su sala.

"¡¿Qué hice?!" l e gritó Kurt desesperado "¡Yo no hice nada! Fueron esos malditos cavernícolas lo que mi hicieron esto. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso?!" Le preguntó sujetándose el costado, que le dolía después de la golpiza que acababa de recibir.

"Kurt, tu sabes lo que te van a hacer si les respondes…" trató de decir Mercedes, pero Kurt la interrumpió antes de que terminara.

"¡¿Así que tengo que dejar que me empujen e insulten como si nada?!"

"Hey, Kurt, no le grites así a Mercedes" dijo Finn "Sabes que fue tu culpa, o te descargues en ella"

"¡Nada de esto es mi culpa!" gritó Kurt al borde de las lágrimas.

"Tal vez si no te vistieras así" dijo alguien.

"O hablaras bien"

"Si no caminaras tan femenino"

"Si no fueras tan…"

"¿Tan qué? ¿Tan gay? ¿Tan yo mismo? ¿Tal vez si dejara de actuar como realmente soy me dejen en paz?" les exigió Kurt, nadie dijo nada "Guau, se supone que este es el lugar donde podíamos encontrar aceptación por ser nosotros mismos, o por lo menos de eso se tratan la mitad de sus clases, Mister Shue"

Kurt miro a su profesor, que no dijo nada y mantuvo su marida fija en el suelo.

"Me doy cuenta, soy yo el problema" dijo Kurt tomando la mochila que había dejado en el suelo al entrar en la sala "Se avergüenzan de mi"

"Vamos Kurt, no seas así" le pidió Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No. Me canse de tratar de ser su amigo, esto se acabo" dijo caminando hacia la puerta "Me retiro del club glee"

Diciendo esto Kurt salió corriendo de la sala, esta vez sin contener las lágrimas. Nadie lo siguió, nadie trato de detenerlo si quiera. Los integrantes de New Directions se quedaron callados, mirando la puerta.

"Va a volver" dijo finalmente Finn "Él ama cantar y bailar, en una semana va a volver como si nada"

Todos asintieron compartiendo la opinión, por lo que siguieron la clase como si nada. Solo unos pocos se preocuparon, pero no lo suficiente para ir detrás de Kurt, al fin y al cabo, él iba a volver.

Mientras, Kurt manejaba camino a su casa con el espíritu destrozado. Si sus amigos en realidad creían que todo esto era su culpa, entonces no eran sus verdaderos amigos. Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba lo suficiente por él o por su estado físico, incuso el profesor creía que todo el acoso que sufría era su culpa. No los necesitaba, él siempre podría contar con su padre.

Apagando el motor de su auto, Kurt bajo frente a su casa y abrió la puerta con su llave, creyendo que no había nadie dentro de la casa.

"_Ni siquiera lo intenta, es como si le gustara llamar la atención sobre sus extrañeces" _ escucho Kurt, quedando horrorizado al reconocer la voz.

"_Lo sé, Burt_. _ Finn me ha dicho todas las cosas que hace en la preparatoria" _ le dijo Carole _"Pero es tu hijo…"_

"_Sé que es mi hijo, lo tengo bastante claro. Me lo tengo recordar todos los día, cada vez que habla sobre alguna de esas cosas que le gustan… lo amo, pero es tan difícil a veces. Y lo peor es que no es como si fuera a lograr algo en el futuro, la chica Berry tiene el don, él solo cree que por ser diferente el mejor" _dijo Burt, quitándose la gorra de beisbol para rascarse la cabeza _"Si solo fuera un poco más normal, si no se vistiera den esa forma…"_

"¡Papá!" grito Kurt entrando a la cocina, donde su padre y Carole hablaban sobre él sin saber que estaban siendo escuchados.

"¡Kurt!"Dijo Burt sorprendido de ver a su hijo el frente de él, con la ropa mojado y de diferentes colores y el lado izquierdo de su cara hinchándose y cambiando a un tono más obscuro. Pero lo que más afecto a Burt fue ver las lágrimas y la mirada de decepción y angustia en la cara de su único hijo "No es lo que tú crees, estábamos…"

"¡Estaban hablando de mí" les grito Kurt, con la voz cargada de tristeza y acusación, haciendo que tanto Burt como Carole se encogieran de vergüenza "No lo puedo creer, mi propio padre… ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Que tú eras él único que iba a permanecer a mi lado mientras el resto me abandonaba!"

"Kurt, déjame explicarte"

"¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué hablabas de otra persona? ¿Qué no lo decían en serio?"

Ni Burt no Carole respondieron a las preguntas.

"Kurt" dijo Burt tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo "Tienes que reconocer que alguna de las cosas que decíamos son ciertas, si solo fueras un poco más normal…"

"¡Cállate!" le grito Kurt, enmudeciendo a su padre en el acto, pero Burt sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior ante la insolencia del adolecente.

"No se te ocurra hablarme así jovencito. Soy tu padre y me debes respeto." Las siguientes palabras que dijo Burt son las cuales por las que se arrepentiría toda su vida "Sabes que nadie te haría nada si fueras más hombre, nadie te dañaría. Si fueras como Finn no tendrías ningún problema, maricón"

Apenas termino de hablar, Burt se dio cuenta que había cometido el error más grande de su vida. Carole se llevo las manos a la boca, mientras que Burt sintió como su corazón se paraba. Los dos miraron a Kurt listos para disculparse, realmente arrepentidos de toda la situación y lo que habían dicho.

"No tengo padre" dijo Kurt con una rabia que parecía escapar por sus poros, sus profundos ojos azules inundados en odio "No tengo madrastra, ni hermano, ni amigos. Solo tengo a mi madre, muerta"

Dicho esto subió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Dejando que los sollozos se escaparan por su garganta mientras caminaba hasta el ropero y sacaba un bolso. Mientras echaba sus posesiones más importantes al bolso, vio un par de cartas que tuvieron que haber llegado mientras estaba en el colegio. Cada una tenía un sello de las universidades a las que se había postulado. Rajando los sobres, las leyó apurado. Escucho como su padre, no, Burt tocaba la puerta y trataba de entrar, pero no le puso atención. No fue necesario leer las cartas completamente, el encabezado lo decía todo:

"_Estimado Señor Hummel:_

_Estamos orgullosos de aceptar sus solicitudes para estudiar en nuestros establecimientos… "_

Kurt contuvo un gemido de felicidad, mientras guardaba las cartas de aceptación dentro del bolso junto con el resto de sus cosas. Los gritos de su padre y Carole se hacían más fuertes y desesperados, por lo que Kurt se puso los audífonos y puso la música al máximo. Cuando termino de echar su ropa y objetos personales al bolso miro a su alrededor, fue hasta el fondo del armario. De allí saco un frasco de mermelada y una caja metálica de galletas. En el frasco se encontraban todos sus ahorros y en la caja todo lo relacionado con su madre, fotos, cartas, dibujos, todo.

Caminado hacia su escritorio sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz, con lo cual escribió una rápida carta a la gente con la que convivio por tanto tiempo, pero claramente lo despreciaban.

Pensó en salir por la puerta, pero aún escuchaba a su padre y Carole parados allí exigiéndole que les abra, inventando escusas baratas para lo que habían dicho. Por eso, fue por el único otro camino que le quedaba. Abrió la ventana y se colgó el bolso a la espalda, miro atrás asegurándose de no haber dejado nada y después de eso salto al patio de la casa. Corrió hacia su auto y se subió sin siquiera pensarlo, queriendo alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar donde había sido dañado tantas veces.

Cuando iba en camino para salir de Lima para siempre, vio el auto de Finn frente a frente. Ambos conductores se vieron de frente, pero Kurt no hizo ningún gesto de haberlo reconocido y siguió mirando el camino hacía su libertad. En cambio, Finn vio extrañado como el auto de su hermanastro de alejaba de su casa, se encogió de hombros y siguió manejando. "Seguramente fue a comprar algo" se dijo a sí mismo "Él ama ir a comprar esas cosas ridículas que se pone"

Pero en cuanto entro a la casa, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, muy pero muy mal. Se escuchaban los sollozos de su madre y Burt en el segundo piso, mientras golpeaban una puerta. Subió hasta el segundo piso y se sorprendió al verlos parados frente a la puerta de Kurt.

"¡Finn!" sollozó Carole viendo a su hijo, corriendo hacia él lo tomó del brazo y tiro de él hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta de Kurt "Abre la puerta, rómpela, sácala del marco, pero ábrela por el amor del cielo"

"¿Para qué?" les pregunto el extrañado "Kurt no está adentro, me lo acabo de topar de camino hacia acá"

"¡No!" gritó Burt golpeando más fuerte la puerta "No se pudo haber ido, él no se ha ido. Abre la maldita puerta"

Finn, asustado ante la forma en que actuaban sus padres, lo aparto y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, rompiendo el cerrojo y entrando. Tal vez se había equivocado y en realidad no era Kurt a quien había visto, tuvo que haber sido otra persona.

Pero la habitación estaba vacía, no había nadie adentro. Todos los cajones estaban abiertos, la ropa desparramada y muchas cosas brillaban por su ausencia.

"No, Kurt" gimió Burt buscando en todos los rincones de la pieza "No me pudiste haber dejado. Sé que no me dejarías…"

"Burt…" susurro Carole llorando abiertamente y tendiéndole la carta que había encontrado en el escritorio. Fin miraba a la cama como si esperaba que de repente Kurt apareciera sobre ella.

Burt tomó la carta con manos temblorosas y lloro más fuerte al leer las primeras líneas.

"_Burt, Carole, Finn y New Directions:_

_Hoy fue mi límite, ya no estoy dispuesto a aguantar más las críticas que recibía de todos ustedes, junto con el resto de las personas que me acosaban en clases. El saber que ustedes estaban tan avergonzados de mí, como querían que cambiara y dejara de ser yo mismo fue justo lo que necesitaba para largarme de este maldito infierno al que ustedes llaman hogar._

_Burt, ya no tendrás que preocuparte del maricón de tu hijo, dado a que ya no tienes hijo, de la misma forma en que yo no tengo padre. Solo soy hijo de Elizabeth, una valiente mujer que murió hace diez años y la que me hizo prometer que nunca cambiaría quien soy por nadie. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa._

_No me busquen (dudo que lo quieran hacer) no me encontraran .Dado a que ya no pertenezco a esta familia, tampoco me pertenece el apellido. No será problema arreglarlo. Mi cumpleaños, el cual fue hace unas semanas y muchos de ustedes olvidaron, me da la libertad para hacer lo que quiera._

_Sé que ninguno cree que tenga un futuro, pero no necesito demostrarles nada, yo creo en mí mismo y sé que mi madre también lo hacía. Todo lo que hago de ahora en adelante es por ella y por mí._

_Kurt_

Desde el momento en que Kurt se fue, la casa de los Hudmel cambio drásticamente.

Ya nadie parecía disfrutar las cosas que amaban.

Los partidos de futbol eran un constante recordatorio de las muchas veces que lo habían hecho sentir como un extraño.

En la cocina se habían dicho las cosas que provocaron su huida.

Pero más que nada, se dieron cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que Kurt hacía por ellos todos los días. Ya nadie preparaba el desayuno para Carole los días en que tenía que hacer los primeros turnos en el hospital. Ninguno había notado que era Kurt el que se encargaba de llevar la ropa sucia a la lavandería todas las semanas. Ni lo indispensable que era dentro del garaje de Burt, siendo el único que alguna vez hizo el inventario.

Incluso dentro del club glee se dieron cuenta de las muchas cosas que hacía. Resulto que su voz era indispensable en muchos de los arreglos que había hecho, siendo la unión entre las partes masculinas y femeninas. Todos peleaban más ahora que no había nadie que sirviera de moderador. Los jugadores de futbol los empezaron a acosar aún más, por haber perdido su víctima favorita. Todos extrañaban sus pequeños comentarios sarcásticos y acotaciones dentro de la clase.

Todos y cada uno de los que habían sido cercanos a él de alguna forma y no lo habían apoyado cuando debían se sentían extremadamente culpables. Cuando Finn leyó la carta que había dejado, todos lloraron por el gran amigo que habían perdido y la forma en que Kurt se sentía respecto hacia ellos.

Pasaron los meses y nadie parecía recuperarse de la perdida que habían sufrido, muchas notas bajaron, perdieron las nacionales y nadie parecía tener energías para seguir adelante. Por lo menos solo faltaban unos días para la graduación.

Nunca nadie supo nada de Kurt. Se teléfono había sido desconectado y todas las cuentas de internet habían sido eliminadas a solo unas horas de su huida. Todo el dinero que tenía en su cuenta para la universidad había sido retirado al día siguiente, pero no saco nada más de lo que le correspondía.

El día de la graduación agridulce para los integrantes de New Directions. Ciertamente estaban felices de ser capaces de salir de la preparatoria y poder el siguiente gran paso, pero la falta de uno de sus miembros originales era difícil de superar.

Burt y Carole miraban como Finn recibía su diploma junto con sus amigos, algo que siempre pensaron que sería una experiencia que les traería una gran felicidad, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la ausencia de Kurt. Sonreían levemente y aplaudieron con entusiasmo cuando Finn subió al escenario, pero las sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos.

Ya todos los alumnos estaban sobre el escenario a la espera de que finalizaran la ceremonia, cuando Figgins llamo al último de la lista.

"Kurt C" dijo al micrófono con voz suave, que fue seguida por un silencio sepulcral.

Nadie hablaba mientras se escuchaban unos pasos fuertes subieron al escenario, pero en cuanto una cabeza fue visible para el público estallaron los susurros.

Ante ellos apareció un muchacho alto, de hombros anchos y mentón afilado, pero definitivamente era Kurt.

Su pelo se mantenía estilizado hacia arriba, pero ahora también se veían unos destellos rubios y rojizos en la parte del frente. Su boca tenía una sonrisa delicada mientras mantenía a vista fija en el púbico, pero lo más lejos posible de Burt y su esposa.

"Kurt…Kurt" le susurraban los integrantes de New Directions, pero él los ignoraba mientras seguía mirando en un punto fijo.

"Damas y caballeros, les presento a la generación del 2013 de Mckinley High" dijo Figgins mientras empezaba a aplaudir, pocos lo imitaron, todos mantenían la vista fija en el chico que había desaparecido hace unos meses "Se pueden retirar".

Apenas escucho esto, y sin que nadie lo pudiera detener, Kurt salto fuera del escenario y corrió en dirección al público.

Todos los que lo conocían esperaban que se arrojara a los brazos de su padre, pero en cambio se estrello contra un desconocido. Rápidamente lo siguieron para tratar de hablar con él, pero se detuvieron ante la escena en que tenían en frente.

Kurt se reía feliz en los brazos del desconocido, mientras este lo giraba en el aire a pesar de ser más pequeño por varios centímetros.

Burt, Carole y Los New Directions se dieron cuenta de que no lo habían escuchado ni visto así de feliz incluso meses antes de que se fuera.

"Kurt" gritó Finn feliz de ver al hermano que nunca había esperado extrañar y lo mismo hicieron todas las personas que lo acompañaban.

Burt corría hacia a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de esperanzas de arreglar sus errores. Pero se rompió rápidamente en el momento que Kurt se giro para verlos.

Los ojos de Kurt, fríos como el hielo, les dieron una mirada que los dejó a todos congelados. Esos tiernos ojos que siempre miraron a Burt llenos de adoración y cariño ahora no mostraban más que desprecio hacia él y todos los que lo acompañaban. Veneno, odio, incluso asco fueron lo único que recibieron.

"Vámonos" le dijo Kurt al extraño una vez que este lo dejo en el suelo.

"¡Kurt, espera!" grito Burt corriendo para alcanzarlo, pero la pareja desapareció antes de que alguien alcanzara a hacer contacto con ellos.

Todos corrieron siguiéndolos, pero cuando llegaron al estacionamiento vieron como se subían a un auto negro, muy diferente al que tenía Kurt, y desaparecían en la noche.

"Mi niño" susurro Burt antes de caer de rodillas y llorar como no lo había hecho en semanas, reviviendo el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo único.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt no miró hacia atrás.

Mirar hacia atrás significaría que de alguna forma los extrañaría, que se podría llegar a arrepentir de su decisión y eso era algo que ciertamente no haría.

Inhalando profundamente, Kurt sonrió. Sentía como si sus pulmones se llenaran de una nueva libertad que nunca antes había experimentado. Ya no tenía que responder a nadie. Era libre de hacer lo que él quisiera y nadie le podría criticar. Tenía un futuro brillante en frente y un pasado que no tenía porque aferrarse. "Recuerda solo que te haga feliz" le había dicho su madre poco antes de morir "pero no olvides aprender del pasado". Y Kurt estaba dispuesto a seguir fielmente uno de los últimos consejos que le dio su madre.

Condujo por una semana solo parando a dormir y a comer de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso condujo derecho a la cuidad de sus sueños. Nueva York. El solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. La idea de vivir en esa ciudad que le había inspirado a seguir adelante, poder estudiar allí, era realmente como si en realidad estuviera soñando despierto. Pero esto en verdad estaba pasando y no había nadie que lo detuviera.

No esta vez.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Habían pasado un poco más de dos meses desde ese fatídico día, pero que a la vez había llevado a Kurt en la dirección correcta para si mismo.

En un principio había sido difícil.

Llegar a una gran ciudad donde no se conoce a nadie ni nada, no saber donde dormir o incluso comer fue algo duro para Kurt, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbro. Al fin y cabo, Kurt siempre fue un superviviente. No paso más de una semana para que Kurt se sintiera como en casa, era su destino llegar a esa gran ciudad y formar parte de ella.

Pero el acontecimiento que definitivamente mejoro la vida de Kurt, tal vez para siempre, fue esa mañana cuando iba saliendo de su café favorito y chocó de frente con alguien que iba en dirección contraria, de forma que su moka quedó desparramado por todo su pecho.

"Oh, dios" dijo Kurt siseando de dolor mientras el liquido caliente tocaba su piel, levantando la ropa para no quemarse más.

"Lo siento, perdóname, no iba mirando por donde caminaba" le dijo el extraño, a quien Kurt aun no le prestaba mucha atención, mientras le empezaba a limpiar la ropa con las manos, quemándose el también.

"Está bien, tampoco es tu culpa, yo no iba miran…." Kurt empezó a decir, pero cuando levanto la mira se quedo sin palabras y lo mismo pareció pasarle al tipo con que había chocado.

Frente a él se encontraba un chico que parecía un par de años mayor que él, pero más bajo. Llevaba el pelo negro y lleno de rizos sin ningún tipo de producto, de forma que caían sobre su frente y cuello. Pero fueron sus hermosos ojos hazel lo que le quitaron el aliento a Kurt.

"Me llamo Blaine" dijo el desconocido, ahora Blaine, extendiéndole la mano con una expresión de adoración en su cara.

"Kurt" le respondió este y se quedaron con las manos tomadas por lo que parecieron horas de perfección.

Lamentablemente, Kurt tenía el recordatorio del café caliente que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad y después de unos segundos no tuvo más opción que soltar la mano de Blaine para seguir arreglando su camisa, ahora completamente mojada.

"Mierda" susurro Kurt, con una mueca incomoda.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Blaine "Mi apartamento no está muy lejos y te podrás sacar esa camisa mojada, te puedo pasar algo de ropa limpia si quieres"

En ese momento Kurt se encontró en una encrucijada.

Tenía la opción uno, que era dar las gracias pero negarse al ofrecimiento del completo desconocido e ir lo más rápido posible hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando, el cual estaba a más de media hora, para cambiarse finalmente de ropa lo cual era claramente más seguro.

Y tenía la opción dos, que era acompañar a Blaine hasta su apartamento, dejar que él le prestara algo de su propia ropa, hablar con él, llegar a conocerlo un poco.

No había donde perderse.

"Indica el camino" le pidió Kurt, haciendo que la cara de Blaine se iluminara con una gran sonrisa.

En menos de diez minutos se encontraban dentro del apartamento de Blaine, el cual sorprendió a Kurt con lo acogedor y espacioso que era, teniendo cierto encanto con los juegos de colores que presentaba.

"Espera acá" le dijo Blaine mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de entrada y caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones.

Mientras estaba solo, Kurt miro a su alrededor.

La salita y la cocina estaban separadas solo por un mesón en cual parecían servir las comidas. Había tres puertas a lo largo de un pasillo, las cuales parecían ser las piezas y el baño. Dado a que había dos piezas, Kurt asumió que Blaine vivía con alguien más.

"¿A tu compañero no le importa que esté aquí?" le pregunto Kurt, mientras esperaba a que Blaine volviera.

"No tengo compañero" dijo Blaine saliendo de su habitación con un pollerón universitario "Wes, mi ex compañero, se acaba de mudar con su novia y estoy viviendo solo"

Kurt volvió a mirar a su alrededor mientras recibía la ropa, el lugar parecía caro.

"No quiero sonar imprudente, pero ¿cómo pagas este lugar?" le pregunto Kurt entrando al baño.

"Te lo digo cuando termines de cambiarte" le dijo Blaine "Mientras te preparare un café para compensar el que te tire encima"

Kurt se sonrojo en la soledad del baño, aun sin poder creer su suerte. Blaine era encantador, realmente lindo y también quería seguir hablando con Kurt, lo que claramente era un punto a favor.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que no debería estar solo con un extraño en su departamento, pero Blaine tenía algo que hacía que Kurt quisiera confiar en él.

Después de unos minutos y sin quedar demasiado contento con el resultado que obtuvo, Kurt salió del baño y se encontró con Blaine sentado en el mesón, con dos humeantes cafés en frente.

"Siéntate, Kurt, espero que este café sea bueno. No es nada comparado con el de la cafetería, pero algo es algo. Es solo que…"

"Blaine, está bien" le dijo Kurt tomando un sorbito "Está delicioso, en serio"

Dicho esto Kurt se sentó frente a Blaine y ambos se miraron en silencio, sin saber bien como empezar.

Finalmente Blaine se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar.

"Antes me preguntaste como pagaba este lugar yo solo. Veras, mi familia es una de esas que tienen mucho dinero y se dan demasiada importancia a sí mismos. Mis padres tienen ese idea de que todos deben ser perfectos para poder estar en el cuadro familiar y al parecer yo no calzaba por ser gay" el corazón de Kurt dio una voltereta con esas palabras "Así que me ofrecieron depositarme una gran cantidad de dinero a mi cuenta todos los meses si es que nunca vuelven a saber di mi. Me pareció un trato justo, por lo que me fui apenas me dieron esa opción. Nunca tuvimos una buena relación y podía sentir el desprecio en sus miradas desde el día que salí del closet. Ya han pasado cuatro años y aun no les he visto un pelo"

Kurt tomó otro sorbo de su café, el que en realidad estaba exquisito.

La historia que le contaba Blaine tenía varias similitudes con la suya, la única gran diferencia era que Blaine obtenía dinero por no volver a los que fueron su familia, mientras que Kurt huyó sin nada más que lo propio.

"¿Sabes? El tener una experiencia como esta con tu familia e deja con una capacidad para identificar personas que han sufrido lo mismo y algo me dice que tu también tienes algo que contar" Kurt se retorció incomodo, sin saber si sería capaz de contarle lo que le había pasado "Pero no te preocupes. No tienes por qué decírmelo, no ahora si quieres. Pero quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante, puedes contar conmigo. Porque sé lo que es estar solo en un lugar como este, sin nadie a tu lado. Haber perdido a los que tendrían que haberte apoyado incondicionalmente toda tu vida, pero escogieron no aceptar una parte de ti. Que los que fueron tu familia, te despreciaron cuando tal vez más los necesitase"

Con esas palabras Kurt finalmente se quebró.

El escuchar que alguien lo apoyaba, lo entendía y estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo fue como un bálsamo para el corazón que no admitía estar herido.

Blaine le dio la vuelta a la mesa y abrazo delicadamente a Kurt, quien se acurruco en su pecho ante la falta de contacto con otra persona por tanto tiempo. Parecían años desde la última vez que alguien lo había abrazado, durante los últimos meses cualquier contacto humano fue un golpe violento o algo por el estilo. Paso el tiempo y finalmente Kurt se aparó de Blaine, avergonzado de las lágrimas que cubrían su cara.

"Kurt, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo acabas de hacer" le respondió Kurt limpiándose los ojos.

"Chistosillo. Pero otra pregunta" Kurt asintió "¿Tienes donde quedarte? Sé que nos conocemos desde hace menos de dos horas, pero en serio me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada te pase y sé que a menos que tengas mucho dinero, no se puede pagar ningún alojamiento confiable en esta ciudad"

"Me estoy alojando en un pequeño motel a unos cuarenta minutos de acá, pero tengo que admitir que no me atrevo a dejar nada importante en la habitación que me dieron"

"Como ya sabes, yo tengo una habitación libre. Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo, no es necesario que pagues nada si es que no tienes el dinero…"

"Blaine, me encantaría quedarme, pero una condición sería que me dejaras pagar mis gastos. Puede que este solo, pero eso no significa que no tenga nada. He estado ahorrando toda mi vida para cuando llegara a esta ciudad y creo que puedo aportar en un par de cosas. Es más, estoy a punto de vender mi auto, ya que en Nueva York, sería casi imposible mantenerlo"

"Bueno señor Kurt…"

En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera sabían el apellido del otro.

"Hum…" empezó a decir Kurt por la fuerza de la costumbre, pero se detuvo antes de terminar de pronunciar su antiguo apellido "Kurt Campel. O por lo menos lo seré en cuanto valla akl registro civil"

"Bueno señor Campel. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy estudiante de último año en Juliard"

La boca de Kurt se calló de la sorpresa.

"Me acaban de aceptar en Juliard, empezare las clases este próximo año"

"¡Eso es asombroso! Te mostrare todo el lugar y te podré recomendar los mejores profesores y lugares de comida cerca dl campus. Seré tu mentor y tu mi pupilo"

En su mente Kurt pensó que en realidad quería ser más que eso, pero por el minuto esa relación estaba bien.

"Me encantaría que me mostraras todo. No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de conocer la universidad. Solo espero que haya una buena cafetería cerca, soy una amante del café a todas horas"

Blaine sonrió y tomó a Kurt por los hombros.

"No sé porque, pero presiento que estaba a ser una gran amistad" dijo Blaine, con lo que Kurt se rió.

"¿Sabes algo? Tengo la misma idea"

Y ambos tuvieron razón.

Al día siguiente Kurt se mudo al apartamento de Blaine, que estaba a menos de una hora de la universidad. Se instalo rápidamente en la habitación y rápidamente se acostumbraron a vivir juntos en perfecta armonía. En una semana Kurt conocía al grupo de amigos de Blaine, para descubrir que todos lo aceptaron sin problemas y adoraban su compañía. Los chicos se reían y compartía con como si nada, mientras que las chicas adoraban su sentido del humor y se peleaban por cualquier consejo que diera con respecto a moda.

Kurt consiguió un trabajo que ni Blaine ni ninguno de sus amigos esperaba de él, para poder pagar parte de sus cuentas. Todos se sorprendieron cuando una tarde les dijo que había conseguido trabajo en un garaje a un par de cuadras, pero Kurt estaba feliz. Siempre había amado los autos y trabajar en ellos, a pesar de los malos recuerdos que tenía en el anterior garaje que había trabajado. Pero ahora eso no importaba. Esta era una nueva ciudad, con nuevos amigos y nuevo trabajo. Kurt no iba a dejar de hacer lo que le gustaba por su pasado. El pasado, pisado.

Cuando habían pasado aun más tiempo Kurt recibió una notificación diciéndole que se acercaba su ceremonia de graduación.

Ese día había tenido un quiebre, pero Blaine estuvo allí para sostenerlo en su pena y Kurt finalmente le contó todo, todas sus experiencias en Lima. Sin saber completamente como una cosa llevó a la otra y también se declararon sus sentimientos, lo cual llevó obviamente a un par de besos bastante acalorados. Pero cuando toda la emoción de saber que eran amados se pasó, Kurt decidió ir a la graduación. Sería para cerrar su pasado. Tomar su diploma que demostraba que había logrado salir de ese infierno por sus propios medios y ya no tenía razón para volver nunca más.

Obviamente Blaine lo acompañaría, incluso se ofreció a conducir todo el camino, dado a que Kurt hace semanas que había vendido su auto. Wes y David, los mejores amigos de Blaine pero también muy cercanos a Kurt, se ofrecieron a acompañarlos. En un principio Kurt pensó en aceptar la oferta, pero al final la declino. Sería mejor que fuera algo rápido y sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Viajaron en silencio, tomándose ocasionalmente de la mano y cantando varias canciones de Disney juntos. A la vista de su antigua preparatoria, Kurt tembló levemente, pero Blaine rápidamente le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón demostrándole su apoyo.

En cuanto vio los autos estacionados, Kurt detectó varios del club Glee y le pidió a Blaine que se estacionara lo más rápidamente posible. Cuando se bajó del auto se miro en su reflejo del vidrio y sonrió al ver lo mucho que había cambiado en el corto tiempo había estado lejos de ese lugar, pero sin duda habían sido los meses más felices de su vida desde la muerte de su madre.

Durante toda la ceremonia, Kurt se mantuvo oculto detrás de las bambalinas, observando atentamente a todos los que lo habían defraudado. Se encontró con varias sonrisas falsas y muchas muecas incomodas cada vez que él que daba el discurso hablaba sobre la unidad. Pero no era algo que importara realmente ahora. Le habían hecho demasiado daño durante demasiado tiempo como para que Kurt perdonara todo solo por un poco de incomodidad.

Cuando miro al que fue su padre, Kurt solo encontró sonrisas dirigidas hacia Finn, junto con varios aplausos. Pero aunque fuera extraño, no le molestó tanto como esperaba. Tuvo un sentimiento más de resignación.

Cuando dijeron su nombre, Kurt sonrió al escuchar la C que remplazaba su antiguo apellido. Había pedido que solamente dieran la inicial, de forma que nadie supiera de su nuevo nombre, ni fueran capaces de ubicarlo. No es que creyera que eso fuera a pasar, pero nunca se era demasiado precavido.

Una vez que estuvo arriba del escenario, escuchó como varias personas susurraban su nombre, se esforzaban por llamar su atención. Pero mantuvo la vista fija en Blaine, quien le sonreía orgulloso en el fondo del público.

Cuando finalizaron la ceremonia, Kurt dio un gran salto fuera del escenario, ignorando los escalones para bajar, sin perder de vista su objetivo: lo brazos de Blaine. Mientras corría vio los brazos extendidos de Burt de reojo, pero los ignoro, asumiendo de que eran para recibir a Finn, el hijo que siempre había deseado. Siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Blaine y rio alegremente mientras este le daba vueltas en el aire.

Kurt miró hacia abajo y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, y como varias voces se sumaban a esa que había interrumpido el mágico momento.

En cuanto Blaine lo bajo se giro para encontrar como un gran grupo se acercaba hacia él y su novio con gran rapidez. Las defensas de Kurt subieron al instante y les lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se mantuvieran alejados. No quería que arruinaran su feliz momento con Blaine. No le interesaba que lo pudieran decir, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar cosas que solo le harían daño, como tantas veces lo había hecho mientras en la compañía de esas personas.

En un segundo, Kurt tuvo un flash back de todos los malos momentos, todas las palabras hirientes, como le hicieron sentir que todo lo malo que le pasaba era su culpa. Sin dudarlo, tomó la mano de Blaine y la apretó en busca de apoyo, el cual recibió sin dudas.

"Vámonos".

Cuando se fue junto con Blaine, Kurt no miro hacia atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil y un disculpas por las demoras! entre la navidad y el año nuevo no me dio tiempo para poder actualizar, pero igual ame las fiiestas ;) Sus comentarios me alimentan el alma y me hacen extra feliz :3. espero que les guste el capítulo...**

* * *

><p>Desde el día que Kurt y Blaine volvieron de Lima, Kurt sentía como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ya no tenía la sensación de que algo que detuviera, que algo lo atara a Lima y las personas que allí vivían.<p>

Cuando volvieron a su departamento se encontraron con todos sus amigos, quienes le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos sabían la historia completa de Kurt, pero habían rasgos generales que todos dedujeron. Que venía de un lugar donde no fue aceptado por su sexualidad ni su forma de ser, que su familia lo había traicionado de alguna forma y que ahora solo contaba con ellos. Y cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para él en todo momento.

Cuando Kurt entró a su departamento, seguido de cerca por Blaine, casi se calló de espalda cuando más de diez personas le gritaron sorpresa en cuanto prendió la luz.

En primera línea se encontraba Wes, su novia Amy y David.

Los dos chicos eran los mejores amigos de Blaine. Todos ellos habían sido compañeros en Dalton, por tres largos años habían compartido el dormitorio y fueron casi inseparables. A pesar de que Wes se había ido a vivir con Amy hace más de tres meses, seguía llendo al apartamento de Kurt y Blaine todos los jueves junto con su buen amigo David para comer pizza y jugar juegos del PlayStation, en los cuales Kurt descubrió que era sorprendentemente bueno. Ese gracioso par era como los hermanos mayores de Kurt. Lo habían adoptado en su pequeña familia y ambos se habían vuelto extremadamente protectores con Kurt. Incluso habían amenazado a Blaine cuando él y Kurt empezaron a salir.

Justo detrás de ellos se encontraba la nueva mejor amiga de Kurt. Se llamaba Ashley y era extrañamente parecida a Lauren Zises físicamente, pero su personalidad no podía ser más diferente. Ashley era una chica tranquila, para nada agresiva, que siempre estaba haciendo pequeños comentarios simpáticos acerca de todos. Ella y Kurt se habían conocido en la misma cafetería con que se encontró con Blaine y la conexión había sido inmediata. Después de conocerla Kurt tuvo un pensamiento que explicaba perfectamente se relación con Ashley. Todo el mundo siempre hablaba de almas gemelas, tú media naranja, esa persona perfecta para ti romántica. Bueno… Ashley era la otra mitad de Kurt en un plano de solo amistad. Se entendían perfectamente desde el primer segundo en que se conocieron y ambos sabían que su amistad duraría un largo, largo tiempo.

El resto de las personas que estaban en la fiesta eran también grandes amigos de Kurt y Blaine, ellos eran los compañeros de trabajo de cada uno, esos amigos con los que sales a tomar café de vez en cuando y amas hablar por horas, incluso personas un poco mayores que se preocupaban de los chicos de una forma un poco más maternalmente. Cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el departamento eran muy diferentes entre ellos, pero todos tenían una cosa en común. Su amor y preocupación por Kurt, de forma que todos juntos formaban una gran y amorosa familia para el chico.

Una vez que Kurt supero el shock inicial se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para contener un chillido.

-Oh Dios mío, chicos- grito una vez que recupero un poco la respiración, mientras que todos los presentes se reían suavemente y Blaine le tomaba por a cintura- ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Fue Wes el que respondió, dado a que era el que estaba más cerca a Kurt en ese minuto.

-Bueno… supimos que tuvieron que hacer un viaje a un lugar que nadie sabía exactamente, pero supusimos que ibas a necesitar que alguien te animara un poco a la vuelta. Por lo que organizamos una pequeña sorpresilla- le dijo Wes acercándose para abrazar a Kurt, alejándolo de los brazos de Blaine, como si lo estuviera protegiendo- Mío- susurro, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas, Kurt y Blaine incluidos.

-Chicos…- dijo Kurt mirándolos a todos, la voz llena de emoción- no sé como pagárselos…-.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, cariño- dijo Ashley tomándolo de los hombros y alejándolo de Wes- Nosotros hicimos todo esto porque te queremos y eres una persona asombrosa, mereces esto y mucho más-.

Todos los que estaban allí empezaron a darle la razón a Ashley, haciendo que Kurt mirara a su alrededor sorprendido.

Nunca, en toda su vida desde la muerte de su madre, se había sentido tan amado y protegido.

Esas personas, que lo conocían solo desde hace un par de meses, le demostraban más cariño y preocupación que los que habían sido sus amigos por años.

Se dio vuela para mirar a Blaine, quien le observaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, como si fuera lo más hermoso de todo el universo. Kurt estiro la mano hacia él y Blaine se apuro en tomarla, dejando que Kurt lo acercara hacia sí y encerrarlo en un apasionado beso provocando todo tipo de silbidos y ruidillos por el departamento. Pero a Kurt no le podía importar menos, pensó mientras acercaba a Blaine más hacia si mismo, porque sabía que todos los que estaban allí lo querían, respetaban y se preocupaban por él, sin importar nada.

KBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Decir que Kurt estaba nervioso en su primer día de clases en Juliard era quedarse corto, muy pero muy corto.

Para que pudiera salir del departamento Blaine lo tuvo que tomar de la cintura y echárselo al hombro, tirando mientras Kurt se afirmaba al marco de la puerta, gritando que no podía ir a la universidad, que no era lo suficientemente bueno y que de seguro se habían equivocado al aceptarlo entre sus estudiante.

Después de mucho negociar y con la promesa de varios cafés, Blaine consiguió llevar a Kurt hasta la universidad.

-Bueno, esta es la oficina principal- le dijo Blaine a Kurt, indicándole un gran y elegante edificio- Solo entra allí, da tu nombre y ellos te darán tu horario junto con un mapa del campus. Si tienes algún problema con algo solo tienes que llamarme y estaré acá en unos minutos. Suerte-

Después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, Blaine se alejo en dirección a sus clases.

Kurt inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmarse, antes de entrar a la oficina principal.

Era un edificio extremadamente antiguo, pero manteniendo una elegancia clásica. Kurt miraba a todos lados sorprendido, apreciando la belleza del lugar con ojos bien abiertos. Mirando hacia arriba vio que el techo se elevaba varios metros sobre su cabeza.

-Wow- dijo Kurt viendo las detalladas pinturas que se encontraban sobre su cabeza, quedándose parado a la mitad de la recepción.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor cuando entran a este lugar- dijo una voz a su espalda y Kurt se giro sorprendido.

Detrás de él se encontraba una mujer que bordeaba los cincuenta años, vestida elegantemente y con una cara impasible, que se le acercaba.

-Eh… bueno, es un lugar hermoso- dijo Kurt levantando las manos para señalar a su alrededor- Yo simplemente no podría trabajar acá, con tantas cosas impresionante para mirar nunca me podría concentrar en mi trabajo-.

La mujer sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno, supongo que algunas personas se acostumbran a ver lo mismo todos los días, de forma que un lugar como este se les vuelve cotidiano-.

-Espero que nunca me pase- dijo Kurt sin pensar mucho- Si un día dejara de apreciar obras de arte como esta por la costumbre de verlas todas trataría de buscar otro trabajo-.

-Entonces es una suerte que no trabaje acá, señor…-.

-Oh, perdón. Kurt, Kurt Campel- dijo Kurt ofreciendo su mano para saludar a la mujer.

-Campel… no me suena para nada- dijo la mujer sin presentarse ella misma mientras le daba la mano, mirándolo extrañada.

-Bueno… me cambie el apellido hace unos meses por motivos personales- explico Kurt algo nervioso-Hice me audición bajo el nombre de Kurt Hummel-.

-¡Oh por Dios, no te reconocí!- dijo la mujer sonando emocionada por primera vez- Has cambiado mucho-.

-Eh… disculpe… pero no recuerdo su nombre…- dijo Kurt algo incomodo, no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer en toda su vida.

-Mi error, n siquiera me he presentado- dijo la mujer- Soy Amanda Western, directora de la universidad y encargada de las audiciones-.

El alma de Kurt se le fue a los pies.

La mujer que estaba al frente de él era prácticamente realeza en el mundo de la música, reconocida mundialmente por ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Y Kurt había estado hablando con ella como si nada, incluso ella parecía conocerlo.

-Señorita Western- dijo Kurt sorprendido, dio un paso atrás y sin saber porque le hizo una reverencia, sintiéndose completamente ridículo- Yo…-.

-Guárdate las reverencias para los aplausos del público, querido señor Campel- dijo Amanda Western, poniéndose a su lado y enganchándose firmemente al brazo de Kurt, como si estuvieran paseando por una película de los 50- No tienes ni idea de con cuanta ansiedad hemos esperado tu llegada. Desde que nos llego tu video de audición a la mitad del año pasado hemos esperado a que te aparezcas por acá-.

La verdad es que Kurt no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Acaso a todos los nuevos alumnos que postularon temprano la directora los sacaba a pasear? Miro a todos lados y solo se encontró con caras sorprendidas.

-No entiendo…- dijo Kurt.

-Querido señor Campel, usted es un diamante en bruto. Uno que yo estoy dispuesta a pulir y hacer brillar personalmente. Cuando lo escuche cantar en ese video que nos envió ese de inmediato que lo necesitaba entre mis alumnos. Sé que no ha tenido el entrenamiento adecuado para su tipo de voz, pero son pocas personas que realmente pueden entrenar a alguien como usted. Pero si usted me lo permite, quisiera tomarlo bajo mi ala y enseñarle todo lo necesario- Amanda se giro para mirarlo seriamente, mientras que Kurt aun no asumía realmente lo que estaba pasando- Kurt… usted será sorprendente sin importar que área musical escoja. He visto su currículo, y sé que podría estar estudiando cualquier cosa, pero no sabe cuánto me alegro que haya escogido una carrera musical-.

-Bueno… la música es mi vida- dijo Kurt algo tembloroso- simplemente no podría vivir sin ella siendo un constante en mi vida. Podría vivir sin nada de dinero, pero mientras tenga música y a mis amigos se que sería feliz-.

-Me alegra que pienses así, pero créeme, no te pasara eso si aceptas mi oferta. Déjame ser tu hada madrina y hare que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Obviamente tú deberás poner de tu parte-.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt realmente comprendió lo que le estaba pasado, aun no le creí y esperaba que en cualquier minuto salieran tipos con cámaras gritando que era una broma y que todo estaba grabado, pero eso no pasaría.

-Toda mi vida- empezó a decir Kurt- Toda mi vida me dijeron que nunca llegaría nada en la música. Que lo que me hace especial era lo que me quitaría el futuro. Que no podía encajar en ninguna parte y que si quería lograr algo en la vida tendría que cambiar las cosas que definían quien soy. Pero escogí no creerles y creer en mí mismo-.

-Hiciste bien al no escuchar a esas personas que claramente no tenían ni idea de lo que hablaban- dijo Amanda enojada con quienes habían tratando de cambiar a su prodigio musical y un excelente chico- Y ¿qué me dices? ¿Tomaras mi oferta?-.

Kurt la miro fijamente solo por unos segundos, antes de tomar otra decisión que cambiaría su vida a un destino mucho más feliz. Tomando de nuevo la mano de Amanda Western, reina de la música, y enganchándola en su codo empezó a caminar.

-Señorita Western, no podría estar más honrado de aceptar y ser su pupilo por el tiempo que usted estime necesario. Hare todo lo que esté en mi alcance para mostrar mi agradecimiento por la confianza que me muestra-.

Amanda se agarró con confianza del brazo de Kurt y juntos empezaron a recorrer la universidad.

Mientras le mostraba cada lugar, Amanda le explicaba a Kurt como serían sus clases de ahora en adelante. Él sería su protegido, por lo que le exigiría más que al resto, pero también lo ayudaría personalmente. Kurt asistiera a todas las clases igual que sus compañeros, con la diferencia que Amanda le daría clases personales tres veces a la semana para poder potenciar correctamente sus habilidades.

Cuando ya se había acabado el día y era hora de volver al departamento Amanda soltó el brazo de Kurt para mirarlo de frente.

-Bueno, Kurt, podrá hablar de este tema con las personas que son más cercanas a usted y los profesores serán advertidos de su situación especial. Pero si pudiera evitar hablarlo con todo el mundo se lo agradecería mucho. No tiene ni idea de lo competitivo que es el mundo de la música. Obviamente se sabrá que tengo un protegido, eso no ha pasado en más de diez años, pero mientras se mantenga tu identidad en secreto podrás tener una vida universitaria más normal-.

-Me parece excelente- dijo Kurt- Me encanta la idea de ser su protegido, pero también me emociona ser igual al resto y partir todos como iguales, que se destaquen mi habilidades, si s que las tengo, antes que mi nombre-.

-Me encanta tu humildad, señor Campel, presiento que no me equivoque al escogerte-.

-No lo hizo, señorita Western, se lo demostrare-.

Dicho esto y despidiéndose de la increíble dama Kurt se fue directamente al departamento donde él y Blaine habían acordado comer juntos

Entrando silenciosamente al departamento para no alertar de su llegada a Blaine, Kurt fue en puntillas hasta la cocina. Allí se encontraba Blaine dándole la espalda mientras ponía la comida en el mesón que separaba el living de la cocina. Avanzando hacia él con mucho cuidado, Kurt espero hasta que hubiera dejado todos los platos sobre la mesa antes de abrazarse con fuerza a la espalda de su novio y enterrando la cara en su cuello

-¡Kurt!- lo saludo Blaine feliz, dándose vuelta para abrazarlo correctamente- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te dieron tu horario? ¿Le hicieron un recorrido por la universidad? ¿Te gustó?-.

-Guau, dame un segundo para responder antes de preguntar de nuevo- dijo Kurt sentándose frente a Blaine y dándole un trago al té helado que estaba frente su plato- Me fue excelente, pero preferiría si tú me hablaras de tu día primero, aun me cuesta asimilar todo lo que ha pasado-.

Entonces Blaine le empezó a explicar cómo había sido la reunión con los amigos que no había visto desde antes de las vacaciones y como enseguida los profesores les había puesto trabajos que se tenían que entregar en tres días.

-Se que aun no conoces mucho la universidad, pero tengo un chisme para tu primer día- dijo Blaine conociendo lo mucho que le gustaban a Kurt los rumores.

-Oh, cuéntame enseguida. No importa que no conozca a los involucrados, mañana averiguo quienes son- dijo Kurt emocionado, después de esta última historia le contaría lo que le había pasado a él.

-Bueno, tú has escuchado hablar sobre Amanda Western, obviamente, la cosa es que ha tomado como protegido a alguien de tu clase. Nadie sabe quién es, pero dicen que lo escogió solo con ver su audición para entrar a la universidad. ¿Tienes idea lo increíble que es eso?- le pregunto Blaine emocionado.

Pero Kurt solo lo miraba con la boca completamente abierta.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de hablar solo pudo decir una cosa.

-¿Cómo diablos se enteraron tan rápido?- le pregunto Kurt a Blaine, quien lo miro extrañado.

-Espera… ¿Ya sabías?-.

-Por supuesto que sabía, yo soy el nuevo protegido de Amanda Western- le dijo Kurt dejando con la boca abierta a su novio- Cuando llegue a la oficina para preguntar por mi horario como me dijiste me quede mirando los adornos cuando esta mujer extraña se me acerco y me empezó a hablar. Una vez que le dije mi nombre mi dijo que me había estado esperando desde que les mande mi video para adicionar y me dijo que quería prepararme ella misma-.

-Aceptaste, ¿verdad?-.

-¡Por supuesto que le dije que sí!- exclamo Kurt- Ella me hablo de cómo me prepararía personalmente para potenciar mis habilidades y como era un diamante en bruto. Además, ¡la mujer es maldita realeza! Por supuesto que acerté ser su pupilo. Me dijo que sería algo así como mi hada madrina-.

-¡Oh por Dios Kurt eso es increíble!- le grito Blaine parándose para abrazarlo y dar saltitos por el departamento con Kurt en brazos.

-¡Lo sé! Aun no lo puedo creer-.

-Eres asombroso, tan talentoso que las estrellas del cielo bajaran para ver tu brillo-.

Kurt lo miró con una cara escéptica.

-Blaine, hay veces que eres tan cursi si no sé si me estás diciendo algo en serio o si es una broma-.

-Bueno, puede que haya exagerado un poco mis palabras, pero el sentimiento permanece, eres único y maravilloso-.

-Eso está mejor- dijo Kurt dándole un beso- más realista-.

-Pero cariño, tú serás una estrella y no hay nadie que te pueda detener-.

-Eres ridículo-.

-Pero aun así me amas- dijo Blaine…

Amos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Blaine con la disculpa en la punta de la lengua pero sin decirla por la sorpresa de lo que había dicho. Mientras que Kurt simplemente estaba sorprendido.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho aun la declaración de amar al otro, a pesar de que ambos sabían que los sentimientos del otro era profundos

Finalmente fue capaz de hablar.

-Tienes razón, aun así te amo- dijo Kurt- Y me encantas con todas tus ridiculeces-.

Blaine lo dio una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus orejas.

-También te amo, te amo demasiado-.

Dicho eso ambos se inclinaron para besarse y… (**Creo que es menor si lo dejo hasta allí**)

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKKBKBKBKBKKBKB

Describir todos los años de universidad de Kurt sería hablar solo sobre perfección y superación, pero siempre se puede dar una idea general de cómo estos fueron.

El integrarse en la vida universitaria para Kurt fue como soltar un pescadito en una pecera nueva y más grande.

Todo era tan diferente, pero se notaba que finalmente estaba en su habitad. El conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, con los cuales tenía un montón de cosas en común fue muy agradable para él. Obviamente existieron un par de rivalidades, pero nada muy difícil de controlar. Sus clases con Amanda iban a la perfección y rápidamente se empezó a notar su progreso, Kurt alcanzo notas que creía imposible y perfecciono cada uno de los conocimientos que le eran entregados. Kurt se convierto en una especie de súper humano frente a todos sus profesores y compañeros, pero siempre mantuvo una fuerte humildad escondida detrás de un juguetón y falso egocentrismo. Solo aquellos que no se dieron el tiempo de conocerlo hablaban mal de él a su espalda.

El segundo año llego rápidamente y la relación de Klaine se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Blaine ya había terminado sus estudios, pero la universidad le pidió que se quedara para prepararlo como profesor, de forma que el sueño de Blaine se cumplió. Sería capaz de quedarse en un lugar que el amaba, ayudando a otros e incluso le pagarían por hacerlo. Kurt estaba encantado de que su novio pudiera seguir estando cerca. Para la mitad del segundo año ya eran reconocidos por casi todos los estudiantes como la pareja perfecta y oficial de la universidad. Eran queridos y respetados por todos.

El segundo año fue incluso más increíble que el primero para Kurt, pero no fue hasta su tercer año de universidad que su condición como pupilo de Amanda Western salió a la luz. La verdad, ninguno entendía como el secreto duro tanto, si se pensaba en lo chismosos que eran en esa universidad. Pero ahora la verdad esta fuera. Muchas personas trataron de acercarse a Kurt como falsos amigos, muchos lo empezaron a tratar diferente, pero todas esas personas a las que llamaba amigos lo siguieron tratando igual que siempre. Supo que varias personas externas a la universidad intentaban reunirse con él para ofrecerle tratos, pero Amanda lo protegió de cada uno de ellos para que Kurt pudiera terminar la universidad con tranquilidad. Kurt sabía lo que ella hacía y se lo agradecía un montón. En los tres años que la conocía y había sido su protegido había llegado a conocer, respetar y querer a la mujer casi como una segunda madre y ella admitía que lo quería como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Un día Kurt y Blaine iban caminando por una calle repleta de gente, cuando Kurt s detuvo de golpe, mirando un punto fijo al frente de él.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le pregunto Blaine preocupado, pero Kurt mantuvo la vista fija en unas personas mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Blaine siguió la mirada de Kurt hasta que vio al grupo que este observaba.

Eran unas doce personas a las que Blaine reconoció rápidamente, pero ninguno de ellos les prestaba atención. Eran el antiguo grupo Glee de Kurt, todos más viejos de lo que recordaba, pero inconfundibles al verlos todos juntos.

Finalmente una chica rubia, quien se encontraba junto a una latina, se dio vuelta y los encontró con su mirada. Frunció el seño tratando de reconocerlos, pero al parecer sin éxito.

Sin saber cómo su voz llego hasta ellos, tanto Kurt como Blaine la escucharon preguntarle al grupo que la acompañaba:

-Oigan, ¿no es ese Kurt?-.

Varios se dieron vuelta rápidamente, pero antes de que cualquiera lo pudiera reconocer Kurt había apretado fuertemente la mano de Blaine, se dio media vuelta y desapareció dentro de la multitud junto con Blaine.

El grupo miro extrañado a la multitud.

-No le vi, Britt, pero no lo creo- dijo Santana dándole una apretoncito en la mano.

Y con un toque de incertidumbre en sus mentes, todos siguieron hablando.

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

Los últimos dos años de Kurt pasaron en un parpadeo.

Una vez que termino sus estudios fue como si le abrieran la puerta a un mundo en donde todos lo adoraban y querían por su talento.

Como Kurt era una persona que realmente amaba su privacidad, tanto él como Amanda decidieron darle un nombre artístico. Lo que les costo fue decidir cuál sería. Después de muchas votaciones, finalmente Kurt se enamoro de uno que le recomendó Blaine. Mirlo Blanco. Era un nombre extraño, pero a Kurt le encanto y se veía a sí mismo responder a él. De esa forma Mirlo Blanco salto a la fama solo por su voz y respetada por sus decisiones.

Varios hombres se trataron de interponer en la relación de Kurt y Blaine, pero nada los hizo dudar ni por un segundo del otro, superando cada problema que tuvieron en frente. Algunos trataron de que se fueran infieles entre ellos, o los ponían en situaciones comprometedoras, pero nada de eso fue suficiente.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos cinco meses desde que Kurt había salido de la universidad, se encontraban con Amanda en una comida de caridad cuando ocurrió uno de los sucesos más importantes de la vida de Kurt y Blaine.

Se encontraban en esta cena, donde Kurt había cantado varias canciones a elección del público para conseguir donaciones cuando Blaine de repente le tomo la mano y le pidió que lo acompañara.

Kurt se dejo guiar por su novio hasta el balcón, que estaba prácticamente vacio y miro a Blaine, quien se retorcía las manos nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Kurt, por un segundo preocupado por que fuera algo grave, pero la mirada feliz de Blaine lo calmo enseguida.

-Kurt, nos conocemos hace aproximadamente 6 años, de los cuales hemos sido novios casi todo el tiempo y hemos vivido juntos desde el primer día que nos conocimos. En cuanto nos miramos, se que los dos confiamos en el otro como tal vez nunca lo habíamos hecho en una persona. Fue como si fuéramos una pareja que se rencontrara, después de estar separados toda su vida. Desde la primera semana que vivimos juntos, supe que nosotros estaríamos juntos para el final de nuestros días, porque parecíamos una sola mente en dos cuerpos. Te ame, te amo y te amaré hasta mi último aliento y el suspiro después de eso. Kurt Elizabeth Campel… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dichas esas palabras Blaine se dejo caer de rodilla frente a Kurt y sacó un anillo de su bolsillo, tendiéndoselo a su novio.

-¡Sí! Oh Blaine te amo, te amo, te amo- grito Kurt tirándose sobre Blaine de forma que ambos se cayeron al suelo, pero a ninguno le importo, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, ese fue el tercer capítulo ... quedan entre uno y dos capítulos (lo más probable es que sean dos, aun no decido) , en el siguiente veremos a Burt y los New Directions a través de los años.<strong>

**PD: para los que les gusta este tipos de historia, vayan :**** s/8804638/1/Unwritten**

**una de las mejores que he leido**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que lo disfruten, perdón por las demoras y sus comentarios alimentan mi alma y me hacen extra feliz (necesito eso, estoy pasando un tiempo difícil) acept tambien criticas para mejorar :) **

**Lamentablemente Glee no me pertenece y me niego a verlo hasta que Kurt y Blaine vuelvan a estar juntos (cualquier otra cosa es una abominación)**

* * *

><p>Si alguien le preguntaba a Burt como habían sido los últimos seis años de su vida lo primero que vendría a su mente sería sufrimiento, pena, desgracia y todo tipo de sentimientos de ese estilo.<p>

Desde el momento en que su único hijo se había ido sin volver a contactarse con él había sentido como la todas las maldiciones existentes estuvieran sobre sus hombros.

Clara, si lo pensaba un poco más recordaría que estaba casado con una amorosa mujer a la que amaba con todo su corazón y lo había apoyado incluso en los peores momentos de su vida. Tenía un hijastro con el cual se mantenía en estrecho contacto y le había dado a su primer nieto. Su salud estaba en muy buen estado y el garaje ya no podía funcionar mejor. Incluso le estaba delegando responsabilidades a su hijastro para que él se hiciera cargo algún día del negocio.

Para cualquier persona, la vida de Burt era bastante buena, pero desde la pérdida de su amado hijo por su propia culpa, Burt sentía que ya no podía disfrutar realmente las cosas buenas de la vida.

Cada mañana se despertaba y tan solo por un segundo se olvidaba que su querido niño ya no estaba allí para correr a su cama y abrazarlo, ni para pedirle que le preparara algún platillo para desayunar (a pesar de que el chiquillo siempre terminaba cocinando). En cuanto Burt abría los ojos, recordaba que su hijo ya no estaba allí para él, de la misma forma que él no estuvo para su hijo cuando él lo necesito.

Por eso, al igual que cada fin de semana, Burt se despertó algo desanimado, pero se apuro en sonreír a besas a su esposa Carole ante de bajar para tomar el desayuno del domingo, el cual compartiría con Finn, su esposa Rachel y su pequeño hijo Christofer. El niño tenía apenas un año, pero al haber heredado la gran estatura de su padre y la potente voz de su madre, aparentaba ser mucho mayor.

Tanto Finn como Rachel habían ido a estudiar a Nueva York en las universidades de sus sueños, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ellos simplemente no encajaban tan bien como creían en la ciudad que amaban y que no eran las grandes estrellas que creían ser, al ser comparados con otras personas igual de talentosas que ellos. Por ello, apenas terminaron sus estudios volvieron rápidamente a Lima, el lugar donde realmente brillaban dado a que simplemente no había nadie con quien competir. Finn volvió a trabajar en el garaje de Burt, demostrando ser capaz de manejar el negocio perfectamente después de haber estado un tiempo en el mundo real, mientras que Rachel se volvió profesora de música la escuela primaria y tomando una que otra clase particular si encontraba a alguien talentoso.

Pero de todas formas, estaban los cinco reunidos alrededor de la mesa del comedor cuando finalmente Burt decidió empezar a revisar el correo que había recibido esa mañana. Saltándose todos los anuncios de promociones que no le interesaban y dejando las cuentas para después, un par de sobre de un color perla le llamaron la atención. Al tomarlos se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran bastante gruesos y algo pesados, lo que ciertamente le extraño. Ambos sobres eran iguales, en un principio creyó que había alguna equivocación, pero al fijarse para quienes eran se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era para Finn.

"Esto es tuyo" le dijo Burt entregándole a Finn el sobre que le correspondía, pero ignorando la mirada curiosa que este le dio mientras mantenía la vista fija en su propio sobre.

_Sr y Sra Hummel_

_Avd. (__**elijan ustedes**__) N° 1234_

Burt giró el sobre para ver el remitente, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún nombre o dirección.

"¿Qué es, cariño?" le pregunto Carole ahora curiosa.

"Ni idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo" le respondió Burt abriendo cuidadosamente el sobre, notando lo delicado y elegante que este parecía.

Dentro del sobre habían unos boletos de avión que no se molesto en revisar y una tarjeta también de color perla, con algo escrito con tonos plateados y forma estilizada, que decía así:

_Usted esta cordialmente invitado a la feliz ocasión de nuestra boda._

_La ceremonia se celebrara en Coney Islad, Brooklyn._

_Se pide que asistan con teñida formal y nos deseen muchas felicidades._

_Se despiden atentamente:_

_B. D. Anderson y K. Elizabeth C._

El corazón de Burt pareció detenerse por unos segundos al ver las iniciales del segundo nombre. ¿Acaso…? No podía ser, después de todos estos años. No había ninguna otra nota, ninguna indicación de que en realidad fuera él quien había mandado las invitaciones. Tomó rápidamente los boletos que había dejado a un lado y se sorprendió al que eran de ida y vuelta a donde se celebraría la boda, incluyendo las reservaciones de hotel. No… no podía ser él. Todo ese dinero… miro de reojo a Finn y se dio cuenta de que él había recibido exactamente lo mismo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto Finn confundido "¿Crees que sean de él?"

Burt seguía mirando fijamente la invitación al matrimonio, era en tres semanas.

"No sé de quien sea, pero iremos a averiguarlo. Vamos a ir a esa boda y finalmente veré de nuevo a mi niño"

"¿Tata?" pregunto el pequeño Chris mientras miraba a Burt, con su carita llena de jarabe.

Burt se inclino sobre la mesa para tomar el pequeño y sentarlo sobre sus rodillas. El pequeño era pálido, con el pelo café claro y su cara estaba llena de pequitas. Si hubiera tenido los ojos azules en vez de café, habría sido una copia exacta del Kurt a su edad.

"Hola, pequeño" le dijo a Christofer, mientras que el niño agarraba su cara rasposa por la barba "Vamos a encontrar a mi niño".

BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBKB

Para la fecha de salida de los boletos, Burt se había enterado que todos los ex integrantes de New Directions junto con Mister Shue habían recibido una invitación a la boda y boletos, exactamente iguales a las sujas. Todos pensaban que eran de Kurt, pero nadie hablaba realmente de ello, como si no quisieran dar falsas esperanzas al resto.

Cuando finalmente fue la fecha de la boda y Burt junto con todos los ex New Directions llegaron al lugar que se celebraría varias bocas llegaron hasta el suelo.

Se encontraban frente a una playa privada con arena blanca que tenía unas cien sillas doradas puestas ordenadamente frente a un pequeño altar de madera adornado con flores. Ya se encontraban varias persona sentadas y unos acomodadores ayudando a los que aun no encontraban su asiento. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver a varios guardias de seguridad que hablaban por microfonos

Burt no sabía qué hacer. Nadie les prestaba atención y no se veía a Kurt por ninguna parte. Pensó en sentarse, pero no tenía ni idea que lugar le podría corresponder. Finalmente, se les acerco un chico de unos treinta años, con rasgos orientales.

"¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" les pregunto el hombre cortésmente.

"Em, hola" le dijo Burt "No sabemos donde tenemos que sentarnos"

"¿Y ustedes son?"

"Burt y Carole Hummel, mi hijastro y varios de sus amigos" le dijo Burt, sin demasiadas ganas de presentar a cada uno.

Pero los ojos del joven brillaron de reconocimiento y luego de rabia.

"¡Ah! Ya sé donde van. Acompáñenme" toda rastro de cortesía de había extinguido de su voz y de alguna forma, Burt sintió que se lo merecía.

Paso aproximadamente desde que les dijeran que se sentaran en las últimas filas del lado derecho cuando la ceremonia empezó.

En el altar se encontraba el hombre que oficiaría la ceremonia, al lado izquierdo estaban cinco hombres con un elegante traje negro y una flor blanca en el ojal, mientras que al lado derecho habían dos hombres vestidos igual acompañados de tres mujeres, quienes estaban vestidas con unos simples pero bello vestido de un celeste verdoso.

Empezó la marcha nupcial y Burt se giro esperando ver a su hijo, pero solo vio como un hombre pequeño de pelo negro rizado recorría el pasillo acompañado por otro hombre que era más alto, con ojos azules y sonrisa picarona. Obviamente no eran padre e hijo, pero eran familiares de alguna forma. ¿Tal vez hermanos?

Cuando este finalmente llego al altar, Burt se sorprendió cuando la música no termino, si no que solo pareció sonar un poco más aguda que antes.

Sintiendo unos pasos a su espalda, Burt se volvió a dar vuelta y esta vez su aliento pareció acabarse cuando miro al siguiente novio… su hijo.

Kurt se veía tan diferente. Midiendo aproximadamente un metro ochenta, iba caminando acompañado por una mujer algo mayor a un ritmo pausado y mirando feliz hacia el altar.

Burt trato de absorber tantos detalles de su hijo como le fueron posibles.

Junto con su nueva gran altura, ahora Kurt se veía muchísimo más madura. Una mandíbula fuerte acompañaba brillantes ojos azules/grises, pero aun no había perdido ese aire de elfo que le daba una apariencia exótica. Su cabello castaño estaba estilosamente peinado hacia arria, pero sin excederse demasiado. Su hijo había crecido para convertirse en el hombre que siempre estuvo destinado a ser.

Cuando Kurt llego al altar, todos fueron testigos de las miradas de amor que se dieron con el hombre de pelo negro. No se dejaron de mirar a los ojos durante toda la ceremonia y cuando era la hora de los votos se pararon uno frente al otro y se tomaron las manos.

"Kurt" empezó el hombre más pequeño "Tu sabes que desde el primer día que te vi, quise estar junto a ti para toda la eternidad. Diablos, incluso te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo solo después de habernos conocido por dos horas y doy gracias a Dios porque hallas estado viviendo en un mal hotel entonces, porque aceptaste de inmediato.

Tú eres la persona culpable de todas mis sonrisas y alegrías desde que estamos juntos. Sin ti, realmente no tendría un suelo firme, ni tampoco las energías para volar. Porque tú lo eres todo para mí. Tu fuerza me anima, tu paz me tranquiliza y tu seguridad me hace sentir como en casa sin importar qué. Ya eres la persona más importante de toda mi existencia, con esta ceremonia, solamente lo haremos oficial frente al resto del mundo. Te ame, te amo y te amare hasta el día que muera, incluso un día más"

No había una cara que no estuviera cubierta de lágrimas para entonces y nadie se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Era el turno de Kurt.

"Blaine, cariño, hubiera ido a vivir contigo sin importar nada, eras caliente" respondió Kurt provocando risitas entre los presentes. Burt y los New Directions sintieron un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Kurt, que solo se había vuelto un poco más grave que antes "Blaine, amor mío, estrella de mi cielo y menta de mi aliento "más risas" la verdad es que no hay palabras suficientes para expresar mi amor por ti, ni cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Porque tú has estado ahí para mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Me abriste las puertas de tu mundo cuando estaba más perdido que nunca. Te mantuviste a mi lado en cada etapa difícil que enfrentamos. Sé que ninguno de los dos tenemos el mejor pasado del mundo, pero junto a ti, no puedo esperar por nuestro futuro. Eres la constante de mi vida y sé que qué al decir estos votos, simplemente renovamos las promesas qua hace tiempo nos hicimos. Te amaré hasta mi último aliento y una más que ese"

El chico asiático y una chica algo robusta dieron un paso adelante y les entregaron los anillos a Kurt y Blaine.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, ¿aceptas a Kurt Elizabeth Campel como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, atesorarlo y serle devoto todos los días prepararle panqueques por el resto de tus días?"

"Acepto" dijo Blaine recibiendo el anillo de su amigo y poniéndoselo a Kurt.

"Kurt Elizabeth Campel, ¿aceptas a Blaine Devon Anderson como tu legitimo esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, atesorarlo y serle devoto todos los días prepararle panqueques por el resto de tus días?"

"Acepto" dijo Kurt, tomando el anillo que le ofrecía la chica y poniéndoselo a Blaine.

"Bueno, con el poder que fue investido a mi por el estado de Nueva York, los declaro maridos. Pueden besarse"

Kurt se inclino para besar a Blaine y este le paso los brazos por el cuello. Todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos y felicitaron a la feliz pareja. Tomados de la mano, la pareja corrió por el pasillo en dirección a un gran carpa blanca, donde al parecer sería la fiesta.

Los ojos de Kurt y Burt se encontraron brevemente por solo unos segundos y Burt fue capaz de ver como sus defensas subieron levemente, antes de seguir corriendo junto con su nuevo esposo.

Cuando finalmente Burt y sus acompañantes se pararon se sorprendieron al ver como todos los que habían estado parados en el altar se les acercaban no con muy buena cara.

Cuando estuvieron frente a ellos, la chica que le había dado el anillo a Kurt fue la primera en hablar.

"Hola" dijo tratando de ser educada, pero el tono frío de su voz hizo que el intento pasara desapercibido "Somos los amigos de Klaine y…"

"¿Klaine?" pregunto Finn confundido.

"Kurt y Blaine, así les llamamos para ahorrar tiempo, porque son como una sola persona" explico la chica "Bueno, la cosa es que los chicos quieren hablar con ustedes después de la comida. Pero antes de eso les queríamos hacer un par de advertencias"

"Miren, no sabemos exactamente quienes son, solo sabemos que tiene algo que ver s¿con el pasado de Kurt" Dijo un chico rubio platinado que había estado del lado de Kurt durante la ceremonia "Pero queríamos advertirles para no le hagan daño"

"Si" dijo esta vez un chico afroamericano, dando un paso adelante "Kurt es un hombre excelente y un my buen amigos, además de increíblemente talentoso. Además, les recomendamos no meterse con Madam Western"

"Nosotros no le haremos nada a Kurt" dijo Burt dolido "Somos su familia"

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Burt sitio arena en su boca.

Los amigos de Kurt y Blaine se miraron entre ellos como si le tuvieran algo de lastima a las personas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

"Lo que sea, simplemente no hagan que los chicos se arrepientan de haberlos invitados. Si algo llega a pasar, no aseguraremos que nunca más vuelvan a saber algo de sus vidas" dijo el asiático y después de eso todos se alejaron en dirección a la carpa.

Burt y Los new Directions se miraron entre ellos, sin saber bien que decir.

"¿Quién es Madam Western?" pregunto de repente Brittany.

Rachel fue la primera en contestar.

"Ella es como la realeza de la música, Britt. Es una mujer muy respetada y es la que descubrió a Mir…" de repente la boca de Rachel se abrió de la nada y se quedo así, con la boca abierta sin decir nada. Christofer aprovecho la distracción de su madre para meterle la mano en la boca y reírse.

"¿Rachel?" le pregunto Finn preocupado, tomando a su hijo lejos de Rachel.

"Mirlo Blanco" dijo ella aun con los ojos redondos de impresión "Madam Western es la protectora de Mirlo Blanco"

"¿Y qué con eso?" pregunto Santana "Si, el tipo es asombroso y todo eso, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con hacer enojar a la mujer?"

"Madam Western era la mujer que acompañaba a Kurt de camino al altar. Me acabo de dar cuenta. ¡Esa mujer era la realeza del mundo musical y no la reconocí!" grito Rachel.

"¿Eso quiere decir qué Kurt…?" empezó a decir Finn, pero nadie termino la pregunta ni la respondió.

"Creo que es mejor si vamos a la carpa, por si Kurt nos busca" dijo Burt y todos lo siguieron.

Entraron cuando ya se estaban dando los discursos y rápidamente se sentaron en las mesas que estaban libres.

"…Y entonces mi hermanito llega y me dice: 'Coop, estoy enamorado' y yo le digo: '¿Bueno al menos lo conozco? Cuando me dijo que lo había conocido ese día y que ya estaban viviendo junto lo único que pude pensar fue: 'Guau, eso fue rápido, pero bueno, aprendió del mejor'. Dime que las clases de cortejo no sirvieron de nada, Blainey"

"Solo para traumarme" dijo Blaine quitándole el micrófono a su hermano, ignorando las risas de todos "Bueno, sé que mis buenos amigos Wes y David quieren decir algo juntos" les tendio el micrófono, pero antes de pasárselos susurro junto al micrófono paraqué todos escucharan "Chicos, si siguen haciendo todo juntos sus esposas se darán cuenta de que son gays en secreto"

"Lo sabemos" gritaron unas chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de Kurt, provocando más risas.

"Solo pasa el micrófono, Blainey" dijo Wes "Además, hoy no vinimos como tus mejores amigos. Vinimos como los hermanos mayores de nuestro pequeñito Kurt, para amenazarte. Si algo le llega a pasarle a nuestro hermano pequeño, te volveremos a colgar en el portón de tu casa y sabes que somos capaces"

"Y lo hemos hecho tres veces" aclaro David al púbico.

"Bueno, queríamos decir que los amamos chicos" dijo Wes

"A Kurt más" agregó David.

"Y que los apoyamos incondicionalmente. Ustedes son los padrinos de nuestras hijas y estamos felices de que al fin hayan atado el nudo, porque se veía venir. Y también le queríamos advertir que seguiremos yendo todos los jueves a su casa para comer pizza y jugar video juegos hasta que seamos todos viejos y arrugados"

"Excepto por Kurt, puesto que el va a ser de esos tipos que nunca envejecen" dijo David.

Uno tras uno, todos los presentes parecieron tomar el micrófono en algún minuto para decir algo bueno de Kurt y Blaine. Cuando fue el turno Madam Western se confirmo la identidad de Kurt como Mirlo Blanco, para la sorpresa de todos los que habían dicho que nunca lograría nada en el mundo de la música.

Finalmente, después del baile de los novios entre ellos y sus padres (Cooper y Madam Western tomaron los honores) Burt vio que Kurt y Blaine se acercaban a su mesa mientras el resto de los invitados seguía bailando como si nada.

La pareja caminaba tomada de la mano, con una mirada seria en dirección a las mesas de Burt y los New Directions. Cuando finalmente los alcanzaron, todos se quedaron callados, observándolos fijamente.

"¿Nos pueden acompañar afuera?" pregunto Kurt, todos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie "Acá hay demasiado ruido".

Sin decir más que eso, Kurt y Blaine salieron de la carpa, con todos siguiéndolos rápidamente. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar apartado, donde había varios asientos. Mirándolo detalladamente, se dieron cuenta que aun seguía caminado de la misma manera que cuando eran joven, moviendo las caderas de lado a lado, la única deferencia era que ahora mantenía los hombros derechos llenos de orgullo. Su traje era muy elegante, lleno de detalles y muchos se sorprendieron al ver un pequeño broche de de hipopótamo sobre su pecho. Los pantalones eran más ajustado de lo que ocuparía cualquiera de los hombres que los acompañaban, pero a el obviamente no le afectaba. En conclusión, a pesar de todos los cambios que había sufrido Kurt durante esos años, seguía manteniendo su esencia, todo lo que lo hacía especial.

"Siéntense, por favor" les pidió Kurt antes de sentarse junto a Blaine, levemente alejados del resto.

Todos se sentaron sin decir nada, excepto por Chris, quien se movía incomodo en los brazos de su padre. Esto llamo la atención de Kurt y Blaine, que lo miraron con cara de nostalgia.

"¿Es tuyo?" le pregunto Kurt a Rachel, quien estaba sentada junto a Finn tratando de ayudarlo con el pequeño. Ella asintió "¿Puedo?" les pregunto extendiendo los brazos.

Finn se demoro unos segundos en entender, pero cuando lo hizo le entrego a Kurt su hijo algo dudoso.

"Hola, pequeño" le dijo Kurt, tomando al niño cuidadosamente en sus brazos. Blaine rápidamente se inclino sobre su marido para también poder ver al niño.

Para sorpresa de todos los que conocían a Chris, el pequeño se calmo rápidamente y miró fijamente a Kurt y Blaine, con una expresión concentrada. De repente, soltando una risita, se tiro encima de Kurt para tirar juguetonamente de su broche de hipopótamo y tratar de metérselo a la boca.

"Cariño, eso no se come" dijo Kurt juguetonamente antes de devolverle el niño a Finn.

El ver a su nieto jugar con Kurt pareció haber traído algo de sentido a Burt, que fue capaz de hablarle por primera vez.

"Kurt… yo… Yo lo siento tanto todo lo que…" pero Burt no fue capaz de terminar su disculpa al ver como Kurt alzaba la mano, pidiéndole que se detenga.

"Déjame hablar a mi primero, Burt" dijo Kurt sin la intención de hacer ningún daño al hombre, pero a Burt se rompió el corazón la manera distante en que su hijo lo trataba "Supongo que todos se preguntan por qué los invite a mi boda, después de todo este tiempo sin querer contactar a ninguno de ustedes" todos asintieron muriendo por saber la respuesta "Bueno… aunque suene mal, fue gracias a la muerte de los padres de Blaine que decidimos invitarlos a ustedes"

Muchos se vieron confundidos con la explicación, incapaces de ver la conexión entre las dos cosas, por lo que Blaine se apuro en explicarles.

"Mis padres murieron hace un mes en un accidente de tránsito" explicó "Yo nunca tuve buena relación con ellos mientras crecía y menos cuando les dije que era gay. Cuando cumplí dieciocho prácticamente me echaron de la casa y me dieron dinero para nunca tener que volver a verme. Los resentí por muchísimo y aun de alguna forma lo hago, pero me habría gustado tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellos una última vez antes de que se fueran, incluso si solo fuera para que me insultaran de nuevo. Porque ellos eran mis padres, sin importar cuán mal nos lleváramos, y eso simplemente no se puede cambiar. Ellos fueron una parte importante de mi vida durante mi juventud y no pude decirles adiós. No quiero que Kurt pase por lo mismo. Que pasen todos estos año sin hablarse, hasta que simplemente y a no tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo"

Varias lágrimas caían, incontrolables sobre las caras de la gente que los rodeaba.

"No te odiamos, Kurt" dijo Burt destrozado "Yo nunca lo he hecho ni nunca podría hacerlo, eres mi hijo. A la única persona que he odiado a lo largo de los años es a mí mismo, por lo que te dije ese día y por la forma en que te trate antes de eso. No sé que me pasaba, pero yo en realidad te amaba y no sé por qué pensé que deberías cambiar. Solo… mírate. Has llegado tan lejos…"

Kurt lo miraba fijamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, solo Blaine era capaz de ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"No tienen ni idea cuanto tiempo estuve aguantando la situación, esperando a que alguno de ustedes cambiara de actitud o la forma en que me trataban. Día tras día, semana tras semana ustedes me trataban como menos que basura, como si fuera alguien desechable, que no valía nada. Escuchaba como hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas y me ignoraban. Ese día tal vez explote, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantándolos. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano" Kurt miro hacia arriba con exasperación, soltando una risa fría antes de volver a mirarlos seriamente "El recuerdo de mi madre y el deseo de un futuro fue lo único que me mantuvo vivo. Porque si me hubiera concentrado solo en el presente seguramente no habría estado acá. Pero estoy feliz de que estoy vivo, de todo lo que he logrado, de tener a Blaine y la asombrosa familia que hoy estuvo feliz de acompañarme y que me acompaño a cada momento"

Ya no eran solo lágrimas las que caían, sino que también muchos sollozos y gemidos de tristeza.

Pero Kurt aun no había terminado.

"Pero ya han pasado casi siete años. Y nunca me ha gustado atascarme en el pasado cuando no es algo bueno que recordar. No digo que les ese perdonando, ni que lo vaya a hacer pronto, las cicatrices son demasiado profundas para eso. Pero puedo ver que de alguna forma se arrepienten y yo creo en el perdón. Y si alguno de ustedes está interesado, podríamos retomar algún tipo de relación"

Rápidamente todos le aseguraron que estaban arrepentidos, que no había mayor error que el que habían cometido con respecto a Kurt y que todos en realidad querían tratar de volver a estar en su vida.

De repente, Blaine habló.

"Kurt, cariño, no les dijiste otra de las razones…" dijo Blaine tomándole la mano.

Kurt sonrió ante esto, apretando la mano de su reciente esposo.

"Otra de las cosas por las que los contactamos fue por… Burt… tu eres mi padre "Burt soltó un sollozo ante esas palabras, emocionado "Y es cierto que aun tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y arreglar entre nosotros, pero como dijo Blaine, sigues siendo mi padre. La cosa es que…"

"Kurt y yo vamos a adoptar" dijo finalmente Blaine, al ver que su marido no podía llegar al punto "Y queremos darle al niño o niña una familia completa. Tenemos muchísimos amigos que sabemos que nos ayudaran durante todo el camino. Pero sabemos que todo pequeño necesita un abuelo y queríamos ver si tú estabas dispuesto a participar de nuestra extraña familia si todas las cosas salen bien entre tú y Kurt"

Burt, quien ya era incapaz de controlar el llanto simplemente se arrojo sobre Kurt y lo abrazó firmemente, llorando sobre su hombro. Kurt se veía algo incomodo en el principio, sin saber que hacer, hasta que puso los brazos alrededor de su padre y los abrazó, también dejando caer una que otra lágrima.

No importaba cuanto tiempo Kurt lo había negado, en el fondo siempre necesito un abrazo incondicional del hombre que lo sostenía en sus brazos. Su padre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a hacer un epilogo, por si a alguien le interesa. Espero que les halla gustado :3<strong>

**Besos y paz para todos**


	5. Epilogo

Burt miraba nerviosamente el reloj una y otra vez cada cinco segundos, mientras golpeaba con los dedos la mesa del desayuno.

-¿Dónde están? Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí- dijo a Carole con un toque de desesperación- ¿No se habrán arrepentido, verdad? Tal vez no van a venir y no creyeron que sería necesario avisar. Tal vez…- empezó a decir, pero Carole lo interrumpió.

-Cariño, está bien. Van a venir. Solo han pasado cinco minutos desde la hora que habían fijado, seguramente solo se atrasaron un poco. Tú sabes cómo son- le dijo ella pasándole las manos por los hombros, tratando de relajarlo.

-Ese es el problema. No sé como son realmente- dijo Burt apenado.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que todos se habían vuelto a reunir con Kurt en su matrimonio con alguien que Burt nunca antes había visto en su vida. Su un duro golpe para el hombre ya algo mayor, pero estaba contento de poder haber reencontrado a su hijo el cual no veía en casi unos diez años. Pero en esos dos años solo se habían visto un par de veces. La mayoría de las veces Burt viajo a Nueva York para encontrarse con su hijo por un par de días, viendo solamente momentáneamente a Blaine quien siempre parecía estar apurado y con la mente en otro lado. La última vez que Burt los había visto había sido hace seis meses y desde entonces solo había recibido una que otra llamada, pero principalmente mensajes.

Burt sabía que tal vez nunca podría recuperar la relación que tenía con su hijo, esa en que Kurt le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y pensaba, en la que confiaban plenamente uno en el otro. Pero aun así le dolía saber tan poco de él.

En los últimos diez años había cambiado tanto.

Burt casi se calló de espalda cuando supo que su hijo había sobrevivido sus primeros meses trabajando de mecánico y que arreglar autos seguía siendo unos de sus hobbies favoritos. Siempre creyó que Kurt odiaba su taller y que solo iba allí porque se sentía obligado. Cuando se reunió con Kurt y Blaine una vez en el departamento de ambos, ellos le habían dado una cerveza casi escupió cuando vio a Kurt abrir la propia sin ninguna herramienta y dándole un largo trago antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá. Tantas cosas que no sabía de su hijo. Tanto tiempo que parecía imposible recuperar.

Por eso esta reunión era tan especial.

Por primera vez, Kurt y Blaine vendrían a Lima y se quedarían allí, en la casa de Burt, por lo menos dos semanas. Le dijeron que tenían algo importante que decirle, pero preferían hacerlo en persona.

-Van a venir- dijo Carole- estoy segura. Ninguno de los dos parece el tipo de persona que no cumple sus promesas-.

Justo en ese instante, sonó el timbre de la entrada de la casa y Burt prácticamente corrió a la puerta. La abrió de sopetón y se encontró con la cara sonriente de su hijo, quien le sacaba algunos centímetros.

-Hola, Bu… papá- dijo Kurt dando un paso adentro de la casa, dándole un rápido abrazo a Burt y saludando a Carole también- ¿Podemos pasar al living?-

-¿Y Blaine?- pregunto Carole, mirando detrás de Kurt al notar que su marido no estaba a su lado.

-Ya viene, tiene que ver algunas cosas del auto, mientras yo hablaba un par de cosas con ustedes- explicó Kurt, abriéndose paso hasta el living.

Kurt miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que no habían cambiado casi nada del lugar. Seguían estando las mismas cortinas y muebles de siempre, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue darse cuenta de que todas sus fotos seguían en su lugar. Aun habían fotos de él sentado sobre su madre o obligando a su padre a participar en fiestas de té.

Sin decir nada se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales y espero a que Burt y Carole hicieran lo mismo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y lo siento, pero es que yo y Blaine hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente- se disculpo Kurt.

-Oh, lo entendemos- le dijo Carole suavemente- Hemos seguido tu carrera y la de Blaine últimamente. La verdad, adore tu última colección y ese dueto que hiciste con Blaine fue hermoso -.

-Bueno, es verdad que hemos estado ocupados en el trabajo, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería- dijo Kurt jugando con sus manos y los botones de su chaqueta, un gesto que Burt reconoció que hacía cuando estaba nervioso- Últimamente con Blaine hemos estado tomando varias decisiones importantes y preparándonos para alguien que hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-alzó la voz-¡Blaine, ya puedes entrar!-.

Burt lo miro sin entender, mientras que Carole se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un grito de emoción, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

Burt vio como su hijo se paraba del sillón y se unía a su marido, el cual sostenía una pequeña niña de unos tres años, la cual estaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Papá, Carole, les queremos presentar a Clarisse Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel- dijo Kurt- Espero que nos les molesto que los tres tomemos de vuelta el apelli…-.

Kurt fue interrumpido cuando Burt se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo con una fuerza estranguladora, haciéndole entender que no tenía ningún problema.

"Finalmente" pensó Kurt abrazando a su padre de vuelta y sonriéndole a Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Mi familia está completa"


End file.
